


Expiación

by le_mousquetaire



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Español | Spanish, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebound Relationship, dark themes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis Severs POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expiación

Dennis se había escondido en el vestidor, buscando calmarse un poco. 

_No se suponía que estaría aquí, no tan pronto._ Se retorcía las manos que temblaban ligeramente. 

Había solicitado ser asignado al cuartel de Mile End cuando terminó el curso básico. Sentía que debía ser ahí donde hiciera su servicio, una especie de compensación por el daño que había hecho. Pero no esperaba verle ahí, no tan pronto.

Nueve meses habían pasado desde aquella noche en que había dejado que Gog le arrastrara de nuevo en una de sus estúpidas travesuras. Lo que había creído sería solo una broma pesada con la señora Paknadel había terminado con una bebé inocente muerta y un bombero que pudo haber perdido la vida por su culpa. 

Las cosas se les habían ido de las manos y Gog simplemente huyó, sin mirar atrás, su venganza satisfecha y sin remordimientos. Y él tuvo que quedarse ahí, la culpa comiéndoselo por dentro, prometiéndose a sí mismo hacer todo cuanto pudiera para pagar su deuda para con Rosa Paknadel y para con ese bombero.

Bombero que acababa de volver al trabajo y con quien tendría que tratar día a día, sin poder decirle que él era la razón por la que ahora no era más que un hombre a medias.

La gente en el cuartel era un grupo compacto, luego de años de trabajar lado a lado. Eran familia, el era el nuevo y su capitán había vuelto de la muerte, quizá aun con SEPT y, para colmo, viniendo de Churchill, su presencia no dejaba de provocar sospechas y resentimientos.

Mal le había puesto el apodo de Asbo, solo por ser del barrio y él no había tenido más remedio que aguantar.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y entró a los baños a echarse un poco de agua en la cara. Se tomó un par de minutos y luego volvió al comedor. Debía estar listo para cuando sonará la alarma.

Tenía que ser el mejor bombero que ese cuartel hubiera tenido.

-*-

El trabajo de bombero no era difícil para él. Sentía que era su deber ayudar a los demás y, siendo honestos, no tenía nada que perder. Su madre sabría entender. Esta era su oportunidad para escapar de lo que era, de la sombra de Gog, de la herencia de su padre, del barrio.

Durante los últimos días, la dinámica en el cuartel había cambiado. Kevin y Mal parecían estar peleando todo el tiempo y su capitán, luego de aquel momento bochornoso en la fiesta del departamento en que le había mostrado a todos el daño dejado por el incendio, actuaba un poco extraño. Sombrío por momentos, calmado otros. Dennis sospechaba que estaba sufriendo un ligero caso de SEPT y sabía que había rechazado los servicios del psiquiatra que le habían sido impuestos por sus superiores.

Luego de otra de sus peleas con Mal, Kevin le había invitado a ir por un trago y no supo cómo decir que no. Esa podría ser una oportunidad de ayudarle a lidiar con el trauma, de la única forma en que podía hacerlo. Llevarlo a Churchill, enfrentarlo con el pasado y, tal vez, si encontraba el valor, contarle la verdad sobre lo que había pasado esa noche.

Caminaron y caminaron, bebieron y de pronto, de la nada, Kevin estaba besándolo. Dennis no supo que hacer, así que dejó que las cosas pasaran. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Kevin sobre él, temblando, su piel ardiendo como si tuviera fiebre y su boca sobre la suya, como si buscara una respuesta a toda su angustia. 

Sabía que el cuerpo de Kevin no iba a responder igual que el suyo, pero aunque no hubiera una muestra visible de que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo, podía percibir en el temblor de su cuerpo, en la pasión con que lo besaba, que algo especial estaba pasando, que ese momento significaba tanto para Kevin como para él. 

Se corrió bajo su mano y sintió a Kevin estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Lo abrazó con fuerza, murmurando su nombre entre beso y beso, mientras intentaba volver a cerrarse el pantalón. Luego de un momento, Kevin comenzó a reír, contento, buscando su mano y apretándola con fuerza. Lo abrazó y le hizo recostarse sobre su pecho. Un rato después, estaba profundamente dormido.

De todos los escenarios que hubiera imaginado para esa noche, este era el que menos esperaba. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, habría luchado por esto, por ser quien pudiera devolverle la esperanza a Kevin, pero las cosas eran como eran y Kevin seguramente no recordaría nada de esto cuando despertara.

Pero él iba a atesorarlo para siempre y se prometió a sí mismo esa noche que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que Kevin volviera a sentirse tan contento como entonces.

-*-

No podía saber que era peor, la mirada llena de desaprobación y dudas de Kevin o el descaro de Gog de presentarse ahí, amenazándolo con contarles a todos sobre aquella noche.

Kevin seguía apoyándolo frente al resto del cuartel y tener esa confianza era lo único que le mantenía cuerdo. Por eso salió corriendo de ahí, esperando que Gog le siguiera, buscando sacarlo de ese espacio que se había convertido en el único lugar que consideraba seguro.

Al día siguiente se enteró del drama sucedido tras su partida. Mal se había acostado con Trish y Kevin se había enterado. Estaban en una misión de rescate, con medio equipo cubierto de golpes y cortadas y su capitán ignorándolo. 

Volvió a casa, derrotado, avergonzado. Kevin ya sabía quien era Gog y seguro tenía sospechas sobre él. Había perdido su refugio y volvía a estar a merced de su pasado. Gog no iba a dejarle tener esto y ya estaba cansado de luchar contra lo inevitable.

Escuchó a su madre abrir la puerta y cuando distinguió la voz de Kevin tuvo miedo. Con Gog rondando, ese lugar era peligroso para él.

\- No sabes cuán duro es no pararme y arrastrarte hasta el balcón y echarte por ahí. – Había furia en los ojos claros y Dennis deseaba morir en ese momento. Su madre entraba y salía y Kevin trataba de no mostrar lo furioso que estaba.

\- ¿Ustedes comenzaron el fuego? ¿eran ustedes a quienes vi? 

\- Entiende, yo no…

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías?

\- Trataba de protegerte, si vas tras él, él ira por ti y no quieres eso. Está mal de la cabeza. Las cosas que ha hecho, nada le importa. – Hablaba rápido, tratando de hacerle entender sus motivos. – Se ve amigable pero solo es actuación. No he tenido nada que ver con él, no desde que estoy de servicio.

Su madre volvió a la sala y empezó a hablar de que no habían estado ahí la noche del incendio y Dennis solo se quedó callado, viendo como el rostro de Kevin cambiaba. No sabía si reír o llorar.

Luego de que Kevin se fue, no pudo más. Se tapó la boca para no gritar mientras su madre le hacía jurar que George nunca volvería a poner un pie en su casa.

La mentira de su madre le había comprado un poco de tiempo pero conociendo a Gog, no pasaría mucho tiempo ante de que la amenaza volviera. Tenía que contarle todo a Kevin, pronto. Por su propia salud mental y para protegerlo de la locura de Gog.

-*-

Ahora que contaba con el apoyo de Kevin, la vida en el cuartel era más fácil. Siempre trataba de hacer lo que le decían y, con la situación con Mal, Kevin le trataba como su segundo. Sabía que parte de eso era para molestar a su compañero, pero luego de aquella noche en el parque, Dennis estaba convencido de que había algo de cariño de parte de su capitán para con él. Quizá eso no se repetiría, pero no le hacía daño a nadie que tuviera un poco de esperanza.

Llegó a casa luego del rescate de aquella chica. Había estado llamando a su madre, pero ésta no había respondido. Vio su mensaje al abrir la puerta y se quedó más tranquilo. Hasta el momento en que Gog y su condenada mascota aparecieron en su puerta.

Ellos habían sido amigos desde niños y Gog había estado ahí cuando a su padre lo llevaron a prisión. Le había seguido en sus pequeños robos, en las borracheras, porqué necesitaba sentirse parte de algo. Pero luego del incendio, entendió que esa amistad no tenía futuro. Aceptó la invitación porque creyó que salir con él, pasar el tiempo juntos, le distraería de perseguir a Kevin. Igual podría sacarle algo y ver como podía mantenerlo alejado del capitán.

 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó en el sofá de Gog, apestando a cerveza y hierba, la vergüenza y la resaca le revolvieron el estómago. Luego de vomitar en el lavabo y darse un baño, volvió a su casa, solo para encontrarse a su madre con el rostro golpeado. Ahora tenían sentido los arañazos en el rostro de Gog. El muy imbécil le había pedido que le acompañara a divertirse luego de haber golpeado a su madre.

Vio en su teléfono un mensaje de voz, pero no tenía tiempo para revisarlo. Bajó a las cocheras del complejo y le quitó la cadena a una de las tantas bicicletas abandonadas ahí. 

Recordaba las palabras de Gog en el evento de boxeo. Que su padre era un asesino y que la sangre hablaba. En ese momento, esa sangre maldita le gritaba que hiciera daño, que se cobrara en sangre los golpes de su madre y que se plantara frente a ese cretino para defender su derecho a ser feliz.

Tocó a la puerta y luego de asegurarse de que Emily no estaba en casa, no dudó ni un segundo. Su madre tenía miedo de que Gog se volviera contra él, por eso ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar a la policía, igual que todos y cada unos de los habitantes de Churchill. Era tiempo ya de que alguien le enseñara a Gog respeto y el tenía suficiente mala sangre en él como para hacerse cargo.

El primer golpe lo sorprendió también a él. Cerró la puerta y pateó a Gog en el suelo, para luego jalarlo de la ropa para ponerlo de pie, de nuevo su puño con la cadena golpeándole el rostro. No supo cuanto tiempo duró la golpiza, solo que no sabía como detenerse. Gog intentó defenderse pero su ataque era brutal. No fue hasta que le vio caer al piso inconciente que se detuvo, finalmente la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer entrando en su conciencia. 

Lo recostó en el sofá, revisando si aun respiraba y luego salió de la casa, lanzando la cadena ensangrentada por el balcón. Sentía que no podía respirar y la mano le dolía como el demonio. 

Se dejó caer en uno de los descansos de las escaleras y encendió un cigarrillo. Tomó su teléfono y revisó el mensaje de voz.

Era Kevin, diciéndole lo orgulloso estaba de él, lo seguro que estaba de que tenía un futuro en el cuartel, ofreciéndole su ayuda si tenía problemas. Repitió el mensaje un par de veces y se echó a llorar, inconsolable.

 

Habría podido matar a Gog a golpes hace un momento, ser por fin el hijo de su padre y Kevin aun creía que había esperanza para él. Sentía el corazón rompiéndosele en pedazos y el peso de ser quien era le ponía un nudo en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar.

Enviaría a su madre a casa de su tía por unos días y vería si podía encontrar algún lugar donde quedarse. Intentaría convencer a Kevin de dejarle dormir en el cuartel por un par de días. 

Quizá había cometido un gran error al golpear a Gog y las cosas solo se pondrían peor, pero ni eso bastaba para borrarle de adentro la satisfacción que le había dejado cada golpe que le había dado al infeliz.

Cuando se sintió mejor, subió a casa para convencer a su madre de irse y empacó algo de ropa. Tenía dinero para pagar una noche de hotel. Al día siguiente vería como encontrar donde pasar las noches por unos cuantos días.

-*-

Salió al patio, cansado de las indirectas, del gesto hosco de Mal. La había jodido en el entrenamiento, demasiado ansioso y preocupado como para tomar en serio las bromas de los chicos. Estaba bastante conciente de lo precaria que era su situación con el equipo, pero luego de la noche anterior y su pelea con Gog, hasta la cosa más insignificante le sacaba de sus casillas.

Kevin salió a hablar con él e intentó ser honesto. Si debía echarlo, no había problema. Pero Kevin no iba a escucharlo. Le habló de la posibilidad de ser transferido y se sintió frustrado. Debía ser Mal quien se fuera, no él. Kevin le recordó que necesitaba crear vínculos con el equipo si realmente deseaba ser bombero. 

Le pidió permiso de quedarse a dormir en el cuartel, sin éxito. A cambio, le ofreció su casa, algo que Dennis agradeció sinceramente. Seguiría su consejo y buscaría hacer las paces con el equipo. 

 

Empezaba a creer que era su karma o alguna tontería como esa lo que siempre le ponía en las peores situaciones. Quedarse atrapado en un tanque lleno de agua en medio de una explosión de gas en compañía de Mal era exactamente lo que necesitaba ese día.

Mal casi lo ahoga en su afán de desquitarse con alguien por la metida de pata que había cometido con el capitán y Trish y el había sido su _punching ball_ desde el primer día.

Pudo haberlo dejado ahogarse ahí, pero no era esa clase de persona, por mucho que Gog lo creyera, por mucho que Mal lo presumiera. Kevin parecía ser el único, fuera de su madre, quien podía ver algo bueno en él. Salvar a quien hasta entonces había sido el mejor amigo de su capitán era lo menos que podía hacer, aunque ese infeliz le odiara con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sintió tan mal cuando Mal comenzó a reprocharles a todos su actitud, cuando Kevin simplemente estalló y le gritó lo dolido se sentía por toda esa horrible situación. El abrazo que le había dado un momento atrás aun resonaba en su piel y, aunque sentía algo de compasión por Mal, no podía dejar de hundirse en ese momento, en el cariño que Kevin seguía dándole sin merecerlo.

No debía doler tanto el querer ser una mejor persona, ¿verdad?

 

Gastó casi todo su sueldo en comprar las cosas. Preparó la mesa con pastelillos, bizcochos y dulces, esperando ganarse algo de buena voluntad del equipo, darles una entrada para que se dieran la oportunidad de conocerlo y, si tenía suerte, aceptarlo como parte de esa familia.

Todos estaban contentos y cuando Kevin entró y sus miradas se encontraron, pudo ver de nuevo esa sonrisa, esa chispa de cariño que le provocaba cosas extrañas en el estómago y que le llenaba de ese calorcito que desde aquella noche siempre iba a relacionar con ese hombre a quien le había hecho tanto daño sin querer y quien se estaba volviendo el centro de su mundo.

Solo que el fantasma de Gog no iba a dejarle ni siquiera tener eso.

 

Era como un golpe en las tripas. Llegó al cuartel sintiéndose feliz y la vista de Gog le hizo revolver el estómago. Luego de lo que había pasado, Gog ya no tendría consideraciones, menos ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo importante era para él ese lugar.

No pudo regresar al bar. No pudo más que dar unos pasos antes de sentir que se ahogaba y que sus piernas se negaran a seguir caminando. Se escondió en uno de los callejones cerca del cuartel y fue ahí donde Kevin le encontró.

El verle ahí solo sirvió para que se quebrara, para que todo el miedo y la angustia se le volvieran un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba respirar. Kevin no parecía entender hasta donde era capaz de llegar Gog y llevarle con él a su casa solo sería atraer a la bestia a su hogar.

Kevin se negó a escucharle, repitiéndole que no tenía miedo de Gog, quien para él no era más que un chiquillo confundido. Aceptó su invitación a regañadientes y llegaron a su casa, donde le puso en el cuarto de visitas, recordándole que estaba ahí para lo que necesitara.

Le tomó un rato conciliar el sueño y fue por ese estado de duermevela que pudo escuchar claramente a Kevin quejarse en el cuarto de al lado. Sin encender las luces caminó hasta el final de pasillo donde, desde la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, podía escuchar como Kevin parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

Entró al cuarto y se acercó a la cama, donde Kevin se retorcía en sueños, murmurando cosas sin sentido, asustado. Despacio, puso una de sus manos sobre una de sus piernas y la otra en medio de su pecho, sacudiéndolo con suavidad para despertarlo, llamándole en voz baja.

Kevin se incorporó con violencia, tomándolo por la camiseta, gritándole en la cara, aun más dormido que despierto. Dennis puso las manos sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndole un poco para sacarlo del horror de la pesadilla. Pasaron aun unos segundos antes de que despertase por completo y le reconociera y lo primero que hizo cuando eso sucedió fue tomarlo entre sus brazos, aferrándose a él como si fuera la única cosa real para él en ese momento.

\- _Guv_ , tranquilo. Ya pasó, solo era una pesadilla. – Correspondió al abrazo, acunándolo, hablándole al oído para ayudarle a calmarse. – Está en casa, a salvo. 

\- Hacía tanto tiempo en que no soñaba con el fuego, Asbo. Podía oler mi carne quemándose y escuchar a Gog riéndose de mi. – Dennis se apartó un poco para acercarle el vaso con agua que estaba en el buró junto a la cama. Kevin tomó el vaso y bebió despacio, mientras su mano libre se aferraba a su brazo, como si temiese que si lo soltaba, algo malo sucedería.

Se quedaron un rato así, en silencio, la mano de Kevin aun en su brazo. Dennis le masajeaba los hombros, el cuello, dándole tiempo para calmarse. Cuando vio que podía respirar normalmente y que su mirada ya no mostraba la angustia de momentos atrás, le dio un par de palmadas e intentó levantarse.

\- No, Dennis, no te vayas… - Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos suplicantes de Kevin, pidiendo algo que no se atrevía a decir. Dennis se pasó la lengua por los labios, seguro de entender lo que había tras esa mirada, pero incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. - ¡Maldita sea, Asbo! Sé que no es justo, pero… - Soltó su brazo y Dennis se quedó quieto por un segundo, para luego tomar el rostro de Kevin entre sus manos y atrapar su boca con un beso.

Escuchó la risa de Kevin y ya no tuvo más dudas. Lo empujó contra el colchón sin dejar de besarlo, sus manos buscando la piel bajo la camiseta, su cuerpo acomodándose sobre el de Kevin, quien ahora lo abrazaba con fuerza, respondiendo a sus besos con pasión.

Estuvieron besándose y acariciándose sobre la ropa por un largo rato. Dennis estaba duro y empujaba su erección contra el cuerpo de Kevin que ahora temblaba de deseo de pies a cabeza. Giró con él sobre la cama, sorprendiéndolo, buscando sacarle la camiseta. Dennis agradeció que la luz no estuviera encendida y que en la penumbra, Kevin no pudiera ver aquel tatuaje que revelaría que había estado ahí aquella maldita noche.

Le ayudó a desvestirlo y un momento después él también se había quitado la ropa. Estaban piel contra piel, Kevin besando su torso, las manos de Dennis recorriendo las cicatrices de las quemaduras en su cuerpo casi con reverencia. Sus manos llegaron hasta sus nalgas, atrayéndolo hacia él, empujando su erección contra su vientre y Kevin lamía sus tetillas, clavando sus uñas en su espalda, perdido en todo eso que estaba sintiendo y que quizá había dado ya por perdido mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Dennis, Dios, Dennis. – Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su entrepierna, donde el calor del deseo calentaba su piel y hacía que aquello que había quedado de su hombría intentara despertar. – Quisiera poder darte algo, pero, que le vamos a hacer…- Dennis besó su frente con ternura, haciéndole alzar el rostro para mirarle.

\- Tengo algunas ideas, si confías en mi…- Kevin le miró sonriendo, un poco confundido y su respuesta fue un beso largo, profundo. Dennis lo empujó de nuevo sobre el colchón, haciendo que se acostara boca abajo y Kevin rió con ganas, poniéndose completamente en sus manos. 

Dennis se recostó a su lado, una de sus piernas sobre las de Kevin, una de sus manos recorriendo su espalda, sin prisa, deteniéndose aquí y allá, buscando relajar la tensión en sus músculos. Su otra mano acariciaba los cabellos de Kevin, ofreciéndole algo de confort, algo de seguridad para poder continuar con ese extraño experimento.

Dennis se acercó a él, su boca besando su nuca, recorriendo la extensión de sus hombros, mientras su mano seguía bajando por su espalda, hasta la cintura, tomándose su tiempo ahí antes de aventurarse más abajo. Kevin tenía los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por momentos, cuando la mano de Dennis llegaba a un punto sensible, donde se detenía por un rato, hasta que la sobrecarga de sensaciones hacía que Kevin se removiera inquieto.

La erección de Dennis rozaba la piel de la pierna de Kevin, buscando algo de fricción, haciéndole gemir, temblar y estremecerse. Kevin acarició su rostro, para luego atraerlo hacia él, buscando sus labios, queriendo darle algo a cambio de la experiencia que estaba regalándole.

Mientras se besaban, la mano de Dennis había bajado hasta sus nalgas, sus dedos insinuándose entre ellas y Kevin dejó escapar un profundo gemido bajo los labios de Dennis, abriendo los ojos para mirarle, la sorpresa en su rostro. 

\- ¿Tendrás algún lubricante a la mano? Algo que pueda servir para…- Kevin asintió con la cabeza, señalándole el cajón del buró junto a la cama. Dennis lo besó y se estiró para buscar en el cajón. 

\- Si quieres que me detenga, lo haré. Si no quieres que lo haga, dilo ahora. – Como respuesta, Kevin lo tomó por la nuca y apoyó su frente en la suya. Luego de un rato tomó sus manos y él mismo abrió el lubricante, que colocó en la mano que Dennis puso frente a él. Volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, esperando.

Un instante después, la mano de Dennis volvió a sus nalgas, los dedos cubiertos de lubricante abriéndose paso entre ellas y Kevin hundió la cabeza en la almohada, buscando ahogar sus gemidos. Despacio, uno de los dedos de Dennis entró en su cuerpo, mientras se recostaba sobre él, su boca besando la parte superior de su espalda, su otra mano deslizándose bajo su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho, su vientre, bajando hasta el borde de su pubis, donde las cicatrices marcaban su carne. 

Otro dedo se unió al anterior y un brazo de Kevin se estiró, su mano apretando la carne de su pierna, sus dedos dejando marcas en la piel, buscando ser parte activa de toda esa locura. Un tercer dedo se unió a los otros, empujando dentro, tratando de ir más profundo, buscando su próstata. 

El cuerpo de Kevin se rebelaba contra la intromisión, pero eso solo aumentaba las sensaciones. Ya no intentaba contener los gemidos y gruñidos que escapaban de su garganta, mezclados con el nombre de Dennis. 

Los labios de Dennis recorrían su espalda, bajando, una mano acariciando su nuca, los hombros; la otra bajo su cuerpo, acariciando suavemente el tejido cicatrizado de su entrepierna, sus dedos muy adentro, llegando casi por accidente a ese punto que casi les tumba de la cama, cuando el cuerpo entero de Kevin se arqueó contra el de Dennis, maldiciendo entre los dientes apretados.

La erección de Dennis empujaba contra el interior de sus muslos, dejando marcas húmedas y tibias sobre su piel. Dennis empujó su cuerpo contra el de Kevin, conteniéndolo mientras se retorcía por los espasmos de placer que le provocaban los dedos de Dennis dentro de él. 

La mano de Kevin se posó sobre su nalga, sobre el tatuaje y Dennis sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Por un largo segundo contuvo la respiración, aterrado, pero luego el cuerpo de Kevin empujó contra el suyo, recordándole que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Se estiró cuanto pudo, hasta que su boca encontró la de Kevin, en un beso que trataba de decir un millón de cosas. Kevin respondió al beso con la misma pasión y cuando el beso terminó, sus miradas se encontraron.

Lo que Dennis vio en los ojos claros bastó para llevarlo al límite. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, mientras se corría sobre los muslos de Kevin. Sus dedos siguieron empujando dentro de Kevin y un segundo después todo su cuerpo se estremeció, en lo más cercano a un orgasmo que podía experimentar. 

Se quedaron quietos por un largo rato, hasta que Kevin reaccionó y se giró bajo el cuerpo de Dennis, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, enredando sus piernas con las suyas, buscando su boca con desesperación, el corazón acelerado, aun temblando en espasmos, repitiendo su nombre, una y otra vez.

Dennis dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kevin, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, tratando de calmarse, de recuperar la respiración, de entender lo que acababa de pasar. 

Tratando de no pensar en todo el dolor que había causado, rezando por que ese pequeño momento de felicidad pudiera compensarlo. Deseando no sentir que estaba robándose algo que no estaba destinado para él.

Ayudó a Kevin a ponerse la ropa y luego buscó la suya. Las manos de Kevin estaban sobre él, acariciando sus brazos, su rostro, besándolo cuando se acercaba lo suficiente. Iba a bajarse de la cama cuando los brazos de Kevin le rodearon el pecho, arrastrándolo con él de nuevo a la cama, metiéndolo junto a él bajo las sábanas. Quedándose dormido un momento después, sin haber dicho nada más que su nombre.

Dennis se quedó quieto, sin saber que hacer, hasta que el sueño lo venció, quedándose dormido entre los brazos de Kevin, las lágrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas, y una sonrisa triste curvando sus labios.

-*-

Despertó cuando las primeras luces del día entraron por las persianas entreabiertas. Los brazos de Kevin aun le rodeaban y, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se liberó del abrazo, saliendo de la cama para darse un baño antes de que su anfitrión despertara y lo viera.

Salió del baño y, luego de echarle un vistazo a la recámara principal y ver que Kevin aun dormía, se vistió, tendió la cama del cuarto donde se había quedado y bajó a preparar el desayuno.

Puso el agua para el té y sacó algunas cosas del refrigerador, creyendo que si se ocupaba en algo, dejaría de pensar que sería lo que Kevin diría cuando despertara. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido deliberado, ninguno de los dos podía culpar al alcohol, como aquella primera vez y la idea de que lo primero que Kevin haría cuando se encontraran cara a cara de nuevo sería echarlo de su casa y del cuartel estaba comiéndoselo por dentro.

En uno de sus viajes al refrigerador vio el calendario de pared donde, con letra de Trish, estaba marcado ese día como el aniversario del incendio. Dennis no lo había olvidado, solo había ocultado las memorias en el rincón más oscuro de su cabeza, bajo las memorias nuevas hechas en los pasados tres meses en el cuartel.

El agua comenzó a hervir y Dennis dejó de lado sus sombríos pensamientos para concentrarse en preparar una omelet, aun considerando si debía quedarse y esperar a que Kevin despertara y hablar mientras desayunaban juntos o dejar todo listo e irse al cuartel a esperarle allá.

Estaba tan concentrado en la preparación del desayuno que no escuchó los pasos de Kevin entrando a la cocina y no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que unos brazos rodearon su cintura y la cabeza de Kevin se apoyo entre sus hombros. Todo su cuerpo se tensó por un segundo y no fue hasta que una de las manos de Kevin desapareció bajo su camiseta y subió por su pecho, acariciando la piel, que sintió que podía respirar tranquilo de nuevo.

\- Con toda la mala suerte que tengo en esta maldita vida, tengo que reconocer que mis _rommies_ siempre han sido de lo mejor. – Le besó el hombro y le dio una palmada en la espalda. – Voy a darme un baño mientras terminas eso. Necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas y siento que no podré hacerlo oliendo al mejor sexo que he tenido en un año…- Dennis se giró para mirarlo, el gesto sorprendido y Kevin aprovechó la oportunidad para robarle un beso. Sonriendo y con los ojos aun cargados de sueño, salió de la cocina, dejando a Dennis con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

Desayunaron y hablaron un poco, solo generalidades sobre el que Dennis se mudara ahí y que vieran a dónde podría llevarles eso que existía entre ellos. Kevin le dijo que se fuera al cuartel, que necesitaba hacer algunas cosas antes de ir al trabajo y Dennis se despidió de él en la puerta, buscando su boca en un último beso; un beso que les bastara para el resto del día, hasta que volvieran juntos a casa y seguir con lo que ahora Kevin llamaba _terapia de recuperación_.

Cuando Dennis llegó al cuartel, una gran sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

El futuro pintaba de maravilla y ni siquiera la insidiosa voz en su cabeza que le decía que algo terrible estaba por suceder bastaba para empañar la inmensa alegría que desbordaba su corazón.

Corazón que se quebró en un millón de pedazos cuando vio a su padre en el cuartel, usando la túnica de Kevin, recordándole de la manera más brutal sus verdaderas raíces, su oscura naturaleza, sus pecados y sus mentiras.

De todos los días, ¿por qué su padre había elegido precisamente ese para reaparecer en su vida?

 

Su padre aparecía solo para hablarle de volver a ser lo que era, aquello que tanto daño había causado a tanta gente y Dennis se sintió asqueado. La sola presencia de ese hombre mancillaba ese lugar que consideraba lo más sagrado y limpio en su vida.

Escuchó a Kevin llamarle y salió de salón, ignorando a su padre. La mirada de Kevin era fría, esa rabia que sabía seguía conteniendo dentro de él llenando su voz. 

Rosa Paknadel había hablado con él y le había contado sobre aquella noche. Cuando le ofreció que le explicaría, Kevin sonrió dolido, diciéndole que seguro tendría mucho que contar, siendo tan bueno con las mentiras. Mal les interrumpió para decirle a Kevin que Trish le esperaba en su oficina.

Le exigió que se quedara cerca, donde pudiera encontrarle y entró a su oficina.

Volvió con su padre, quien comenzó a hablar de irse a España y otras tantas de sus estupideces, mientras escuchaba a Kevin gritar su nombre, el miedo y la vergüenza paralizándolo.

La palabrería de su padre fue demasiado y salió de ahí, para ir corriendo a la oficina de Kevin para decirle todo, para mostrarle su alma y esperar su misericordia y se encontró a solas con Trish, quien viéndolo tan desesperado le ofreció consuelo y Dennis no pudo más.

Comenzó a hablar y Trish entendió lo que sus balbuceos pretendían decir. La vio temblar de rabia, la escuchó reclamarle su traición y su mundo se derrumbó. Comenzó a llorar, ahogándose, temblando de pies a cabeza, pidiendo perdón. Snip entró a la oficina y Dennis hubiera deseado que la tierra se lo tragara y Trish inventó una excusa para sacar a su compañero de ahí, para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos y ofrecerle consuelo. 

Tenía que hablar con Kevin, ya mismo, contarle su historia. Ella parecía haberle perdonada y eso le bastó de momento para poder respirar de nuevo, para dejar de temblar y estar lista para enfrentar su destino, cualquiera que ese fuera.

Salió a buscar a Kevin y se encontró a Liam en uno de los tanques, empapado hasta los huesos. Lo sacó de ahí, tratando de devolverle algo de calor. Al y el resto se les unieron y Kevin le llamó para que lo viera arriba. Con el corazón en un puño, Dennis subió las escaleras.

Echó a andar con Kevin tras él, llevándolo hasta el salón donde estaba su padre.

\- ¿Quién es y por qué está usando mi túnica? – Su padre extendió una mano que Kevin ignoró.

\- Es mi padre. Y lo que Rosa dijo es cierto. Gog y yo, iniciamos el fuego. – Su padre le dijo que no dijera nada y lo hizo callar. Ya no podía seguir callando, no después de la noche anterior.

Le contó como Gog había llegado a buscarle luego de llegar del entrenamiento, como hablaba de vengarse de Rosa. Como le acompañó, pensando que solo sería una travesura y como todo se salió de control. Le contó de sus sospechas, de que intentó salvar a la bebé, pero como el fuego les atrapó. De cuando los bomberos llegaron y que no supo que más hacer.

\- Quisera tener las agallas para matarme. – Dijo, dejándose caer en una silla, llorando desconsolado, esperando su destino.

Su padre le dijo que se fueran y echó a andar tras él, derrotado.

\- Me dejaste, me dejaste ahí. – La voz de Kevin se rompió. 

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, yo era alguien muy diferente entonces… 

\- Me hiciste ver como un jodido idiota. – Kevin alzó la mirada, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Dennis habría dado su vida por evitarle ese dolor. – Qué voy a decirles allá afuera, al equipo, ¿qué voy a decirles? Sabes cuánto… ¿tienes idea de lo que he peleado por ti? ¿Ahora como voy a echarme atrás y decirles que me equivoqué?

\- Estaba tan condenadamente desesperado por creer en ti, esto es una broma. ¡Tú! – Dennis podía sentir el dolor en las palabras de Kevin y deseaba poder convencerle de que estaba arrepentido. - ¡Los puse en peligro para que tu…!

\- ¿Peligro? ¡No soy un peligro! – No podía dejar que Kevin creyera eso de él, no era justo.

Kevin le gritó a su padre que se quitara la túnica, para luego quitársela a la fuerza él mismo. 

Su padre dijo que se irían a España y Dennis se acercó a Kevin, diciéndole que no se iría, a lo que Kevin contestó diciendo que eran tal para cual. Que se fueran al demonio los dos. Dennis se quedó quiero frente a él, suplicándole con la mirada y Kevin se le echó encima, para luego arrastrarlo por los pasillos hasta el borde de la escalera, con medio cuerpo colgando en el vacío, listo para dejarlo caer.

Dennis aceptó su destino y le dijo que lo hiciera, que terminara de una vez por rodas con la pena de ambos. Zig apareció un par de pisos abajo, y luego se le unió el resto del equipo, pidiéndole a Kevin que le dejara ir. 

La mirada de Kevin seguía siendo fría, llena de rabia, de desilusión, de un dolor diferente al de antes, más profundo. Les dijo a todos que le había puesto Viagra a su café y todos le dieron la razón, sin dejar de pedirle que le dejara ir.

Cuando sus pies volvieron al suelo, Dennis aprovechó la confusión y huyó del lugar, para encontrarse con su padre esperándole afuera del cuartel, pidiéndole que le acompañara y preguntando si tenía dinero. Tomó el teléfono y, dando la descripción de su padre, reportó a la policía un robo al cuartel. El hombre no dejaba de ser su sangre pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser su familia.

Cuando las alarmas sonaron, no supo que más hacer que tomar el uniforme y cumplir con su trabajo. Kevin lo alcanzó y le dijo que iría con él, para poder tenerlo siempre a la vista. 

Casi en automático, Dennis subió al camión.

-*-

En cosa de segundos, un accidente que parecía estar bajo control se había convertido en un desastre. El túnel estaba abarrotado a esa hora del día y la salida sur se había convertido en lo que bien podía considerarse la boca del infierno, los malditos ventiladores avivando el fuego y miles de personas huyendo hacía la salida, empujándose a ciegas en medio del humo, con el fuego amenazando con tragárselos a todos.

Y en medio de todo eso estaba Trish.

 

Dennis estuvo acatando órdenes, ayudando en lo que podía a controlar el fuego. Pero cuando vio la desesperación de Kevin por no saber nada de Trish, los remordimientos terminaron por nublar su sentido común. Se lanzó en medio del fuego, para saltar al otro lado y buscar a Trish y sacarla de ahí.

Ignoró los gritos de Kevin y se lanzó a ciegas entre las llamas.

Cayó sobre un auto del otro lado, torciéndose un tobillo, el humo quemándole la garganta. Comenzó a toser, antes de volver a ponerse la máscara y fue entonces cuando unos brazos le arrastraron lejos del fuego. Trish le ayudó a ponerse de pie y le guió en medio del fuego hasta un auto donde más personas trataban de protegerse del fuego. El tobillo de dolía y la garganta le ardía como el demonio. Un hombre en el auto se sofocaba y le pasó el pequeño tanque que llevaba de repuesto y que debía ser para Trish, quien hablaba con Kevin por su radio, diciéndole a Kevin que debía seguir buscando a Grace, diciéndole que lo amaba y saliendo de nuevo del auto, para regresar a aquel infierno.

Recuperó el radio y le dijo a Kevin que sacaría a Trish de ahí y echó a correr tras ella, casi arrastrándose, el humo quemando su garganta y la desesperación haciéndole seguir adelante.

Luego de unos minutos, ya no pudo seguir caminando, se dejó caer junto a un auto, aprovechando el poco aire que le quedaba para gritar el nombre de Trish. En medio del fragor del incendio, escuchó otra voz llamando a Trish y reconoció a Kevin. Se tiró al suelo, buscando esconderse, dispuesto a dejarse morir ahí, ahora que además de todo el daño que había causado un año atrás se le unía el haber sido incapaz de salvar a Trish.

Kevin lo encontró y Dennis le pidió que lo dejara, y vio a Kevin seguir su camino. Un instante después, Kevin volvía para ponerle la máscara de oxigeno. Dennis trató de detenerlo pero su capitán no iba a dejarle morir ahí. Luego de ver que podía respirar, Kevin lo dejó para seguir buscando a Trish.

Cuando pudo respirar un poco mejor, Dennis se levantó y echó a andar hacia la salida. Cayó inconsciente a unos metros de la entrada, dispuesto a morir, considerando que hacerlo de esa forma, quizá podría enmendar de alguna forma todo el mal que le había causado a Kevin.

-*-

Despertó en un cuarto de hospital, con un suero conectado en su brazo y una máscara de oxígeno. Miró a su alrededor, para darse cuenta de que le había puesto en el mismo cuarto de Kevin, quien parecía dormir, quizá por los sedantes. Alcanzó a ver a Mal mirándoles desde la puerta, pero pretendió seguir durmiendo.

Estaba medio despierto cuando escuchó a Mal hablar con una enfermera sobre avisar a la hermana de Trish para reconocer el cadáver. Una enfermera habló con Kevin un rato después y le escuchó llorar por un largo rato. 

Despertó en medio de la noche y se quitó el suero, levantándose de la cama, preparándose para irse. Se acercó a Kevin, quién abrió los ojos cuando le sintió acercarse.

\- Por qué no solo me dejaste ahí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? No sé que más puedo hacer por ti. – Se alejó para buscar su ropa y salió del hospital, sin saber a donde ir.

 

Supo que Trish había sobrevivido y que Kevin había sido dado de alta. Había llamado al cuartel y Big Al le había contado las noticias, ya que aun no se atrevía a presentarse en el lugar y volver al trabajo. Estaba en manos de Kevin el decidir cual sería su destino ahora, si sería recibido de vuelta, si había sido perdonado y si aun podía ser bombero.  
Estaba en casa y desde la ventana de la cocina pudo ver a Rosa preparar la tierra del parque dentro del complejo para la ceremonia con que recordaría a su hija. Escuchó a Gog burlarse de ella y bajó a ayudarle a cavar, buscando apoyarla en medio de toda esa gente que un año atrás no había hecho nada por ella.

Volvió a su casa y vio a Gog acosando a Rosa, orinando la tierra que esta había removido para poner su árbol. La rabia le puso un nudo en el estómago pero se quedó ahí, decido a hablar con ese imbécil, convencerlo de dejar a Rosa tener su ceremonia en paz.

Pero Gog no escuchaba, a pesar de haberle dicho que le había contado todo a Kevin. Le pidió que bajara a disculparse con Rosa, a mostrarles a todos que tenía algo de humanidad, pero Gog se negó.

Vio llegar a Kevin y se unió a la ceremonia. Kevin le agradeció el estar ahí y, en cierta forma, lo perdonó. Pero entonces Rosa enloqueció y le gritó furiosa a los vecinos, reclamándoles el seguir aguantando y protegiendo a Gog y ya no pudo quedarse ahí. 

 

No había pasado una hora, cuando escuchó algo raro y al asomarse por la ventana, vio el humo salir del departamento de Gog. Corrió hasta ahí y se encontró con Kevin, sacando a Emily del fuego, diciéndole que necesitaba CPR. Dejó a Emily en el suelo y volvió al departamento para ayudar a Kevin a sacar a Gog, pero el bombero lo detuvo, diciéndole que era demasiado tarde. Kevin tomó a Emily en sus brazos y salieron afuera.

\- Se acabó, tu eres diferente a él. Tu eres un buen hombre, nosotros somos hombres buenos.

\- ¿Crees que Rosa…? – No pudo terminar la pregunta, asustado por la idea.

\- Acompañamos a Rosa a su casa, ella estaba muy lejos de aquí, ¿entiendes? – Kevin dijo y Dennis se sintió vacío de pronto. Le quitó a Emily de los brazos y echó a andar con ella. 

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Había desesperación en la mirada y la voz de Kevin.

\- Vas a quedarte a ver como lo sacan de ahí, porque yo no voy a hacerlo. – Le dijo antes de darle la espalda y echar a andar para buscar ayuda para Emily.

\- Sí, lo haré, porqué así es. Tampoco vas a quedarte ahora, ¿verdad, Asbo? ¡Asbo! – Quizá Kevin había conseguido su venganza, finalmente, pero él no podía compartir eso con él. Simplemente, no podía.

 

Mucho más tarde volvió al cuartel, a unirse a la celebración que Mince había preparado con tanto ahínco. Todos lo recibieron con un abrazo y se unió a la fiesta. Kevin no se veía por ningún lado, aparentemente se había robado un camión y Trish estaba con él.

Mal se iría y las cosas volverían a la normalidad y él podría seguir siendo bombero. Ahora le unía a Kevin un secreto tan fuerte como la sangre y les tomaría un tiempo ver a donde les llevaba todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero estaba dispuesto a tener paciencia y esperar.

Había encontrado su refugio y no iba a perderlo de nuevo, nunca más.


End file.
